clashing ideals
by Proxy4818
Summary: Touma has went through many hardships since the time he first met index but soon things are stirred up by new enemies and new allies and Touma may soon have to question how deep the bond between him and Index really is.
1. Chapter 1

**OK this story is more or less a remake of magic reqiem (if the intended pairing wasn't a give away) since that one didn't as well as I wanted it too due to mistakes I'd rather forget.**

**Disclaimer:I dont own TNMI**

* * *

><p>In an abandoned building on one the upper floors two figures were running or rather one was chasing to the other.<p>

The individual giving chase was annoyed with how things had played out. He was given the task of finding his current target and capturing them.

However when the former encountered his target the said latter put up a fight. The hunter won out but only for the mentioned chase to take place.

The magician who was in pursuit had grown more and more and more irritated as time passed, his target wasn't a particularly strong opponent but their fleeing habit made the task of apprehending them rather tedious.

Time went on and eventually both figures reached the roof of the building they were in. Now that they were on the outside the moonlight showed enough of their appearance that the former who had been trying to catch the latter was shown to be none other than the flame magician of the angelican church Stiyl Magnes

The latter was revealed to be a young girl who shot the flame magician a look that showed she was ready to continue the fight if the need arised.

"You'd best give up now. As things stand you still have a chance to walk away from this since you've yet to commit any act worthy of severe punishment, besides I have no desire to hurt you." Stiyl said before continuing.

"However if you continue to persist in this struggle you'll leave me with no choice but to drop my only restraint and after that I won't be able to assure you're safety any longer."

The girl eyed Stiyl as she pondered what he said. She knew next to nothing about him aside from the fact he could use flame oriented magic and was powerful enough to over power her in a head on fight.

Taking another step back the girl eyed Stiyl with moderate killing intent. In truth she had no real desire to fight but circumstances had driven her to make the decisions that lead to the current situation. She wasn't proud of what she was partaking in but she didn't regret it either, if anything she was simply resolved to see what she had done so far and what she was going to do to the end.

"If things had been different I might have taken you up on your offer to surrender, unfortunately though that's not an option." The girl said.

"So be it, however don't expect the outcome to change I'm still taking you with me to neccesaries."

Without replying the girl held out her hand and a glowing white pentagram was shown on her palm. In the following the said mark expanded beyond the borders of her hand until it floated in midair in front of the girl.

Stiyl simply pulled a rune card. Before long five short white beams of pure white light shot from the corners of the pentagram at the red haired magician and simply conjured a massive fire ball and throw it forward.

The flame simply engulfed the beams and continued on it's path towards the girl who immediately decided it was best to switch to her defensive tactic, though the flame was more than likely restrained as not to kill her it would probably injure her severely, actually it was safe to assume it was intended to do just that.

'I hoped I wouldn't have to switch to my defensive form of magic.' The girl thought as the floating pentagram began to glow azure blue. The flame collided with the pentagram but didn't consume it like it did the beams.

"So your able to convert the source of your magic into a defensive barrier I see." The flame magician stated.

"It's a basic form of magic, but thanks to the large amount of mana I'm able to supply the barrier with not even your attacks can break though it."

"Then as things now stand we're more or less at a deadlock." Stiyl said though he didn't appear to be the least bit fazed, if anything he was acted rather indifferent about the said deadlock.

The girl watched Stiyl with a sense of new found caution due to his lack in depleted confidence as he pulled out another card.

Sighing Stiyl spoke two simple words which carried a rather extreme amount of significance.

"Fortis 393"

The girl's eyes became wide as the words left stiyl's mouth, throughout the entire confrontation Stiyl had already proved to have far superior prowess without the use of his magic name. He had already driven her to point with all the girl could do was create a makeshift wall that really only separated to the two.

"Since you won't come along quietly I'm not really left with much of a choice and you shouldn't act so surprised since I already gave you fair warning." Stiyl said as he shifted the rune card revealing multiple others behind it, in the following moments the cards were thrown into the air and lit ablaze.

Before long the witch hunter known as Innocentius emerged and swatted at the barrier with its' bare hand shattering it in the process.

Acting on a mixture of panic and impulse the girl stepped back until she reached the edge of the building. Now that she was cornered between a flaming giant and a ground six stories below her the girl found herself weighing her options. On one hand she could jump down and run the high risk of breaking her legs or dying. On the other she could try her hand at facing Innocentius which would have an obvious outcome and be captured.

If the latter scenario happened she'd without a doubt be taken to neccesaries who would waste no time in utilizing any and every method available to them including some that were unorthodox retrieve information from her. After the said info had been obtained the church would no doubt see for to have the girl executed.

With each factor taken into account the girl made her decision. Jumping backwards she began to fall to the ground below however to her surprise there was a tree below her that had a layer of leaves thick enough to prevent someone from seeing behind it.

Stiyl found himself moderately taken by surprise. Though his target made it clear through her actions she was willing to do whatever it took to escape Stiyl himself believed her actions would stay within reasonable boundaries, in simple terms he didn't believe the person he was after to be the type who'd commit suicide.

After dispelling Innocentius he ran to the edge of the building and tried to see any signs that may have shown his target to be alive.

Unfortunately because it was nightfall there was no way for Stiyl to see any sign of his target. It didn't help that he had no quick means to get to the bottom floor so by the time he made his way to the lower area his target assuming she was still alive could flee the scene and escape. If she was dead well there was no point in rushing since a corpse would not go anywhere.

It was an unfortunate fact but in either scenario the mission was a failure.

'It looks like I'll to look for other leads.' Stiyl thought as he began walking back to the stairs he used to reach the roof.

XXXXX

Academy city, the absolute pinnacle of the science side of the world was well known for possessing technology which was thirty years ahead of the rest of the world. That alone however wasn't the absolute symbolization, one factor that especially gave the city it's reputation was that it specialized in developing individuals known as espers.

The said individuals possessed supernatural abilities such as telekinesis, pyrokinesis, and so on.

However espers were not equal in terms of power. Depending on how powerful their ability was they'd be labeled with a level ranging from zero to five.

Level fives being at the top were the strongest and rarest espers in the entire city who were capable of single handedly decimating entire armies.

At the bottom were level zeros which were those were who had no abilities, they made up the largest portion of the residents within the city and amongst them was a certain misfortunate teenager known as Touma Kamijou.

The boy was one such teen who particularly had very VERY horrible luck with anything and everything.

The source of this anomaly was the boy's right hand which housed imagine breaker, an ability that wasn't of esper or magician origin which destroyed any and all supernatural phenomenons in the world indiscriminately.

The said ability was simple and complex at the same time. It had only one single function but it was one that combined with Touma's pure righteous view of the world allowed him to extend a helping hand to those in need weather they were a stranger, acquaintance, or someone else.

Due to a certain incident involving a foreign nun named Index, who held one hundred and three thousand grimoires which essentially contained every known spell the magic side the world has ever created. Kamijou's memories of his life were lost to him permanently and on top of that he had been swept up in a constant stream of conflicts involving both sides of the world.

Where was the said boy now? The answer was simple. He was being chased by a group of delinquents after coming out of a grocery store.

After he had just finished purchasing all the goods he could afford he wasted no time in heading straight for the nearest bus stop to take him back to district seven.

He made sure not to make any detours or unnecessary stops, for Kamijou getting on to the bus as quickly as possible was of the utmost importance.

The reasoning that driven Touma to have such view where he believed speed was of the essence came from two factors.

First his Companion Index who had been freeloading at his place since he lost his memories had been complaining about the scarcity food ever since he got back from remedial classes.

After about an hour of listening to his companion's ranting Touma just decided to head out right then and there. If he didn't hurry he'd more then likely be bitten.

The second factor was his never ending stream of misfortune which just seemed to follow him anywhere and everywhere he went and as such he wanted to get back to his dorm before his said luck struck which would more than likely also get him bitten.

As fate would have it things didn't go the way Kamijou had hoped.

On his way to the bus stop he saw a banana peel on the ground and he avoided it successfully and then saw a group of dropouts gathered around a vending which he passed by quickly before something happened.

Within a short time span he made it the bus stop and hitched a ride on the vehicle. Everything was seemingly successful until he got off and started heading for dorm on foot.

The said dorm was only six to seven minutes away and on top of that there weren't an turns so as far as Kamijou was concerned he completed his errand successfully. However in spite of everything Touma's misfortune managed to strike at the right moment in order to ruin everything.

When Kamijou had covered half of the distance to his dorm he saw another group of three students who looked as if they were delinquents.

Much to Kamijou's relief they were across the road and as such he deduced that they were too far away for anything unpleasant to happen. However Kamijo's luck as stated before seemed to wait for just the right moment to strike as an empty can rolled in his path and due to the teen student letting his guard down he was completely oblivious to its' presence.

In the following moments Touma tripped on the can and fell flat on his back letting go of the contents he bought most of which fell into the road, oddly enough the eggs alone reached the highest height and made it at least halfway across the road.

Kamijou saw this and was actually relieved, the reason being that inspite of the fact that the eggs were going to unavoidably crashed into the ground they wouldn't hit any of the other students on the other side walk which meant the worst case scenario in terms of their reaction would be getting a laugh at Kamijo's misfortune which was preferable as opposed to them wanting to beat him up.

As fate would have it just as the eggs started falling the container that the eggs were stored in opened while still in midair.

'Oh no, don't tell me...' Kamijou thought while the eggs left their container behind and headed on a collision course for the gang.

Touma could only watch the event play out, eggs met the faces of the members of the group and continued to rain down on them. After a few seconds had passed the thugs were covered in yokes and glaring at Kamijo who had gotten back his feet.

After a few silent filled moments Kamijou finally spoke.

"Ummm sorry?"

"..."

"..."

"...YOU'RE DEAD!" A voice amongst the group yelled before a long chase began.

'You've got to kidding me. Can't my rotten luck give me a break for five seconds?' Touma thought as the chase continued. After the next fifteen minutes or so Touma found his way to a long bridge.

"I think... I finally...lost them." Touma said to himself in between pants. But much to his dismay the moment of relief didn't last long.

"Found ya." One voice yelled out.

"You're not getting away this time!" Another voice said followed by a third.

"Got you now you little rat."

Touma turned around to see all three glaring at him.

"Can't we just call it a night already? I've already got enough on my hands to deal with." Touma said.

"Don't worry it'll be over soon after we teach you not to mess with us!" The dropout to the right said before extending his hand out and shooting a green beam.

Touma lifted up his right hand not of bothering to get serious, odds were as soon as the ability was negated the delinquents would lose their will to fight. That had been the case every other time when "typical" espers were involved in a skirmish Kamijou found himself in.

Much to the boy's surprise however a mass of ice suddenly manifested in front of Kamijou and blocked the attack originally intended for him.

Looking behind him, he saw a boy with light brown hair that looked to be the same age as a middle school student. He wore a dark green hoodie along with tan shorts that came down below his knees. He also wore what looked like an amulet or at least a thick disk like object that hung from his neck and looked to be made of bronze with markings along it's outer edge, in the center there was a green pearl like jewel inserted in the said object. Overall it didn't looked like something a typical teen boy would where or anyone in academy city for that matter.

"Wh-what the hell?" The student who shot off the beam asked.

The newcomer shot the group an annoyed look before reporting to the three.

"I'd suggest you leave now. Unless you wanna see what a level four like myself can really do."

Hearing this the delinquents all ran away. Out the three of them the only one with an ability was the member who fired the beam at Touma and he was only a level two.

Scratching the back of his head Touma spoke.

"Thanks. You really helped me out."

"Don't mention it. All I did was detour a couple of ruffians."

"Still without your help things would've gotten a lot messier."

"If you say so. Anyway I gotta go."

"Ok see ya around." Touma said to the boy before starting to head back to his dorm.

He already knew he that chances of him being bitten by the sister living with him were close to one hundred percent but regardless he was actually happy.

Even with everything that had happened tonight, something actually went in Kamijou's favor which with his usual luck was something to be more than a little grateful.

One thing that Kamijou was unable to make any sense of was the odd vibe the boy who helped him gave off. He didn't seem like your everyday esper if anything he was rather odd.

Had Touma inspected the scene where the brief fight had taken place a little further he may have found that the ice which was used to block the beam was still in perfect condition. Even the place where the level two's beam had hit wasn't the least bit melted in spite of the heat the beam itself carried.

Had Kamijou or any other person (save for the one who created the ice) this they may have realized the ice was abnormal in terms of science.

XXXXX

Touma made it back to his dorm empty handed in terms of food. There was no doubt his roommate wouldn't be the least bit happy especially considering how much ranting she did about her hunger.

Opening the door to his dorm room he looked around a few moments and found Index sitting on the bed with a scowl directed at himself.

"Touma what took you so long?"

A drop of sweat fell down the side of his face as Touma answered.

"Well you see I kinda ran into some trouble and was chased around the district for a bit..."

Index who was now standing took a step closing the distance between Kamijou and herself causing the former to become all the more nervous.

The expression on the nun's face couldn't be seen but it clear by the dark aura emanating from her she was in a foul mood.

"Index it wasn't this Kamijou's fault I swear!"

Index took another step and was now tilting upwards revealing her death glare. Kamijou closed his eyes in anticipation of the pain that was to come.

Much to the spiky haired teen's bafflement the said pain(bite) never came.

Touma opened his eyes his eyes in time to see Index sigh.

"Ehh?"

"I'll forgive you this time." The short nun said.

"Huh?" Touma asked now completely confused. In any other situation Index would be more unreasonable. That being said she was by no means a cruel person. But in any other scenario similar to the one playing out Index's teeth would have could their way into the boy's head.

"It wasn't your fault so I won't bite you for it."

Index then made her over to the bed as Touma stared at her surprised she believed(though he was telling the truth) but stopped before laying by down and continuing.

"However I want extra food in the morning to make up for this."

"Ri-right." Kamijou said before a smile formed on his face. Even if odds were more than likely he'd have his wallet emptied out the next day he was seriously glad with how things were playing out. Not once but twice something went right. Even if the gleam of not completely rotten luck would end abruptly(which was a given with Touma's right hand) the boy known as Kamijou wanted to enjoy it while it lasted.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I hope I got off to a good start but I'll leave that for you guys to decide in the reviews.<strong>

**I won't repeat the mistakes I made with magic requiem and screw things up.**

**I also hope you liked the action scenes.**

**And I'm probably going to decrease Index's habit of biting Touma since it's something most of you(as far as I know) don't like about her, still it is a part of her character so I'm not going to outright remove it.**


	2. awkward trip and strange rumors

**Here's chapter and proof that this story's still being worked on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNI**

* * *

><p>'Maybe this was a bad idea.' Touma thought as his (unofficial) roommate was halfway done eating her forth plate of food.<p>

"Um Index are you going to be finished eating anytime soon? The bills are really adding up."

"I didn't get to eat anything last night so I making up for it be eating extra food now." The nun Declared.

'Such misfortune.' Touma thought.

Though he was still happy about the unexpected help he received from that unknown foreigner and the fact Index forgave him for not bringing any food home the previous night he still would have preferred a scenario where the whole encounter with the thugs never actually happened.

Just as his luck seemed to be at an all time high (which probably never happened before) it immediately shot back down. Regardless Kamijou actually liked how things were playing out (save for the massive bill he would have to soon pay) since it was preferable as opposed to being put in life and death situations involving the magic and science sides of the world. In simple terms Kamijou desired a peaceful environment rather than a chaotic one.

"Ahhh I'm finally full." Index announced which to be honest might have been a real relief even if Kamijou would have preferred for the short nun to have been done eating sooner.

XXXXX

At a construction sight where a building had a good portion of it's skeletal structure done to the point where all the connected beams came to at least three stories a lone boy stood.

It was actually the same boy who had met the wielder of imagine breaker on the bridge the previous night.

Walking towards the inner part of the sight the boy scrutinized the area as if he were looking for someone even though no one was around.

If a bystander was around they most likely would have written the boy off as being dim witted for ever thinking to look for a person in a place that was intended to be off limits to everyone save for those working on it.

While the assumption may have been accurate under normal circumstances the boy's reason for coming to a such a place didn't apply within the boundaries of the suggested circumstances.

"If you're here then you can feel free come out of hiding, there aren't even any enemies or residents around so hurry up and show yourself."

As if right on que another boy appeared walking casually from behind one of the support beams he had messy brown hair and wore an open brown short sleeved shirt revealing a plain black T-shirt under it. Covering his legs were casual blue jeans. Overall the boy looked like your everyday resident of academy city. However that was not the case for either of the two boys.

The former was a boy named Anthony Morgan who was a highly skilled magician with the abilities of an Anemoi chief as well as one of the extremely few magicians in the world who had at least a moderate amount of knowledge pertaining to the science side.

He possession of the said knowledge came from him infiltrating the city a year back of his own volition. Since that time he has came and went multiple times. Some would consider such an action to be reckless but for Anthony whatever knowledge he obtained made the risks well worth it.

The latter was actually a Saint who had recently discovered his power back during the end of world war three. While he was still new to his power he improved the perfection of his said power at a rate that many individuals may have found alarming. His specialty in terms of magic (aside from the raw physical prowess his stigma granted him) was still unknown by most, weather the reason was just coincidence or intentional most could not to guess.

Anthony had known the latter for many years and understood the said boy better than most. While he couldn't honestly deduce every bit of the latter's psychological reasoning he suspected the scarce knowledge of the boy's abilities was intentional. Not that he too much cared.

"Elijah where are the others?"

"They've yet to make it here."

Anthony felt a sliver of irritation well up inside of him. He actually suspected he would receive the said answer but he bared no desire for it none the less.

"Any idea what happened?"

"All I've heard is that one of them was almost captured by Neccesaries."

"That'd have really been a problem had they actually been caught. Has any information turned up as to their whereabouts?"

"Only that they'll be here but it'll most likely take a couple of months until they and everyone else are assembled."

"So we have a prolonged wait ahead of us, in the end it doesn't matter." Anthony said before turning to walk away. He was more or less satisfied with the answer he received even if it wasn't completely along the lines of what he wanted to hear.

"What are you going to do in the meantime?"

"Observe the residents and gather more information on the science side."

"You shouldn't immerse yourself in psychic powers less you're resolved to abandon magic."

"That only happens if you go through the esper curriculum program if I remember correctly. Regardless of how much knowledge I obtain my own abilities will remain within the realm of magic."

"Good we have no need for further complications."

"Not to worry." Anthony answered honestly before walking towards the direction he originally came from.

"All I intend to do is watch how things progress from the side lines."

"What it exactly is there to watch?" Elijah asked in a tone that made it clear he was a more than a little sceptical about Anthony's intention.

"To put it bluntly, there's been some civil unrest because of particular groups within this city who wish to sever the strings which bind them to this place."

With that Anthony left. What happened in between now and the wait's end wasn't really something he'd be all that concerned about. He along with Elijah were going to stay out sight for the days ahead.

XXXXX

Exiting the restaurant where he treated Index Touma along with his said company began heading in the general direction of the underground mall.

Amongst the things seen on the way their most of them were to be expected which consisted of normal factors such as various students or teachers heading in multiple directions depending on where their intended destination was, cars which also varied in terms of direction, skyscrapers which more than half looked like glass building on the outside, stores, and so on.

As Kamijou came to the entrance of the seventh mist mall one factor he didn't expected to be greeted by was two particular friends he known from his school.

One was a siscon to the point that it may or may not have raised questions pertaining to his morality (even if him and his sister weren't actually related) and a spy of the magic side known as Tsuchimikado.

The other was a blue haired pervert with so many fetishes that it would make one wonder if there was anything female he wasn't attracted to known as Aogami pierce.

"Fancy meeting you here kamiyan." Tsuchimikado said wearing a casual yet devious smile.

"Hey." Kamijou said greeting the two briefly before continuing.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Running a few errands for my precious Maika." Tsuchimikado answered which emphasizes how much of a siscon he really was.

"I heard there was a special sail at one the stores." Aogami said.

"Since when are you interested in sails?" Touma questioned since it was probably the first time that the blue haired teen was concerned with something other than woman. Though he wouldn't openly admit he was a little doubtful of Aogami's supposed new interest.

"It's not really the sail I care about but rather all the girls it'll attract."

Hearing that answered proved Kamijou was right to be sceptical.

"Oh." If one thought about how long the current Kamijou knew Aogami it should have been obvious that woman were the motive. Even after losing his memories Touma quickly realized while getting to know the blue haired teen (for the second time) that he always had girls on his mind.

"How about you come with us?" Tsuchimikado suggest.

"Sure, it might be a good way to kill time."

"Then it's settled!"

With that Touma, Index, and the two other teens headed for the inside the underground mall.

Along the way Aogami ranted on about which types of girls he would meet and a few of the fetishes he pointed out were somewhat disturbing by Touma's standards.

Putting all tedious tendencies aside Touma just wanted to enjoy the day to the fullest why he had the chance to. As of now he had the day off from school and even remedial classes which was really, really rare considering his usual stream of bad luck.

Soon the boy began to question what he should do with his free time, there were a few events taking place varying from festivals to events happening at the mall itself. Some caught Touma's interested while others failed to.

None of the mentioned events were enough to jerk his attention to the point that he'd make a decision right then and there.

After another minute or two Touma started half listing to occasional groups that'd walk by, some of them were talking about heading to arcades, karaoke bars, etc.

Oddly enough some people who walked by started talking about delinquent students causing trouble.

The reason this was odd was due to the fact the trouble makers were nothing new to this city.

Heck they mainly consisted of skillout members, or other groups made up of level zeros or at least low level espers.

Inspite of whatever crimes they would attempt none of them ever got very far before antiskill or judgement intervened, all in all most of the said gangs never accomplished anything dramatic enough that people would use it as a subject in conversations.

It was for that reason hearing it somebody speaking about it was nothing short of abnormal at least by Touma's standards. Another thing that gained Kamijou's focus was when he heard the word EXODUS.

"Here it is!" Aogami declared suddenly confusing the spiky haired teen whilst jerking his attention away from the previous subject mind was on.

"What are you...?" Kamijou asked but stopped in mid sentence.

In front of him was a yukata store. Upon recognition of the place Touma's head slumped downwards as he muttered his usual catch phrase pertaining to his horrible luck to himself.

What was the problem with this you may ask? Well for one thing Yukata's were a traditional japanese outfit worn on special occasions for by females. The fact that the store Kamijou and the others came to sold only Yukata's meant only one thing.

The store was meant only for woman and considering everyone amongst the group with the sole exemption of Index was male the image the entire situation projected was not one many (of anyone at all) would call appealing.

"Pl-please tell me you're joking." Touma said with his eye twitching. His intuition already told him Aogami whatever antic planned on trying would using would probably be something devious beforehand but not something as blatant as this.

"Why would I be joking? This place is full of lovely woman who aren't under the influence of the kamiyan disease."

"That again?"

"Don't try and deny it, you practically have a harem going for you it this point." Aogami declared.

"I already told you and Tsuchimikado that you're just imagining things."

"You say that but you have Komoe sensei and probably other girls we don't even know about."

"What? How do you even figure that first part?"

"She keeps you for after school lessons all the time you can't say a flag hasn't been raised."

"How delusional are you going to get?"

"The only delusion is your denial."

"Why do I...?-you guys can go on in I'm going to wait out here." Urging the others to head in the shop.

"Your loss." Aogami said while entering the store.

"I can't wait to find out what my precious Maika will look like in a Yukata." Tsuchimikado declared before following.

Index entered wordlessly having her attention taken up by the variety of selection. She had already been eyeing the store before so Touma was already aware of the short girl's fascination.

There was a bench next to the entrance of the shop which was rather convenient when all things were considered and Touma wasted no time in utilizing the public furniture while the others took their time browsing.

XXXXX

In another Part of the mall two teens were walking side by side. They both blended in with other crowds rather well, the only problem was that their most recent actions would paint as a part of the crowd they were blending in with.

"How much longer do we have to wait for that idiot to contact us?" One of the two said. His tone made it clear he was irritated if not angry.

"Will you calm the fuck down? If we rush things all of us are going to be in deep shit."

"We weren't already?" The former asked sarcastically.

"We are but rushing things now is going to either land all jail or if shit really goes down hill, in body bags. I don't know about you bit the latter is definitely something I'd like to avoid. "

If anyone had listened to the two teens converse it would have been obvious they weren't speaking of typical dilemmas that a student would fond themselves in. The reason being that the two had made a good number of enemies throughout the city, some of which were there allies at one time.

Now they were on the run from multiple pursuers from more than one group. Some were usual organizations that showed on the surface of academy city such as antiskill and judgement, others came from the dark underbelly of the city which were factions of a new organization called EXODUS.

What made the particular group stand out was that it wasn't one made up of petty thugs like skillout but it wasn't one that worked under any members of the board of directors like ITEM, or GROUP.

If anything it EXODUS might be appropriate as to view them as being the opposite on the account of the fact they weren't by any means trying to maintain order openly or secretly or commit petty crimes in an attempt to make a name for themselves.

Because of this many directors had began to see them as a minor nuisance in the past, but as of late EXODUS has managed to establish itself as a larger threat then any higher up could of anticipated.

As a result both Antiskill and Judgement have clashed with factions of the said organization on more than one occasion, but EXODUS much to the surprise of most of those aware of them has put more of a confrontation then most would expect.

"I really have to wander how a level zero can be taking all this so calmly." The former said replying to the latter's latest comment

"If I were the type to base everything I do on my level alone I'd have never Joined EXODUS or betrayed it for that matter."

"Whatever all I know is I'm gonna be done with this life when we finally leave the hell hole of a city."

XXXXX

"How long are the others going to take?" Touma asked to no one in particular.

What he thought was maybe going to be ten to fifteen minutes dragged on for over thirty.

Whatever the others were doing he didn't want to find out, Index was probably still browsing the selection, Tsuchimikado still looking looking most likely on Maika's behalf (which raised questions that a part Touma didn't want the answer to), when it came to Aogami only god knew what he might be doing.

The only reason Kamijo wasn't trying to find out why this was taking as long as it did was because he didn't want to receive awkward stares from other people.

He suddenly found himself being startled when another person sat down next to him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." A female voice said.

Kamijou's gaze jerked to a girl who was maybe a year younger than him. She had medium length blond hair tied in a pony that came came around and hung on the front of her shoulder. She wore a sailer style uniform similar to the summer uniforms the girls at Touma's school wore with the only differences being that the sleeves were long and the handkerchief was green instead of red.

"It's ok um..." Touma stopped when he realized he never met the girl and therefore didn't know her name.

" Akemi."

"Is that you first name?"

"Yes I usually don't too much care for introducing myself with my full name all the time."

"Ok well I'm Touma Kamijo but I guess to be completely fair you can just call me Touma."

"Alright well Touma what are you doing here, are you waiting for someone by any chance?"

"Yeah a couple of my friends decided to look around in the shop next to us."

"I can only hope they're more pleasant than those to perverts."

"Yeah about that, if you're referring to the two guys in there than you'll probably find out soon enough that they're the ones I came here with along with along with the short sister."

"At least you had enough common sense not to enter the store." Akemi said.

"It is a store for woman and I'd rather avoid getting wrongful names stuck to me."

"You made the right decision in that regard. If it's ok to ask who exactly are the people who you came here with."

"Two of are classmates from my school and the nun is a long time friend of mine."

"Nun, wait you mean to tell me the girl in there is really a nun? I thought she was just cosplaying."

"As hard as it is to believe she's the real thing. Her name's Index." Touma said leaving out any mention of magic.

"Index?"

"Yeah as weird as it sounds that really her name."

"Ok I believe you."

"Thanks, and I actually forgot to tell you I was originally just killing time with Index before running into the other two."

"Meaning you were just going to come here with that girl originally?" Akemi asked with an eyebrow now raised.

"Yeah pretty much."

"So what exactly is your relationship with her."

"She's been a special friend of mine for as long as I can remember." Touma answered honestly (referring to what the current Touma remembered.)

"I see. Odd taste but that girl does have her own charm."

"Yeah I can't argue with-wait what are you getting at?!" Touma exclaimed with his face red from embarrassment.

Akemi giggled a bit before replying.

"You did say she was special."

"Ye-yeah but I just meant...!"

"It's fine so don't worry about it. Though I don't see anything wrong with the idea." Akemi said drawing further embarrassment from Touma.

Looking in the distance Akemi soon spotted a girl with red hair that she personally knew standing in the middle of the mall's hall. Standing up she turned to Kamijo and spoke one last time.

"I gotta go it was nice speaking with you." With that Akemi ran off in the red head's direction.

Kamijo saw the blonde off with a casual smile until...

"Damn you Kamijo, even outside of school you still won't cease to spread your disease." An angry voice belonging to Aogami roared before the said boy wrapped his arm around Touma's neck.

"What are you on about?" Kamijou questioned only to be answered by a third voice.

"You raised another flag when we weren't looking kamiyan."

Before Touma could have replied an energetic Index ran out of the store.

"Touma I found a dress(Index didn't know the official name of a Yukata) I want to get!" She declared oblivious to why Aogami was trying to strangle Touma.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if not much happened I mostly decided to put minor comedic scenes in it as well as use this particular chapter to set things up for first arc, if the mention of the new EXODUS organization was enough of a hint.<strong>

**I'll also apologize for the long wait, the reason was because originally I was only going to have one arch, but decided a multiple arch story would make for a more entertaining fiction.**

**Another note: this story going to have a lot of oc's, sorry if you don't like it but that's how it's going be, and as for Anthony and Elijah, if you weren't paying enough attention to their conversion they're not going to appear again until way later on.**

**Please give me honest feedback I'm doing my best but I'm not a perfect writer**.


End file.
